Summer Rainfall
by Pixie Ayanami
Summary: Every raindrop is different, yet every raindrop is the same. Significantly, they can be similar to us as well... Sakuracentric. Bits of Sasusaku. Please R


**Disclaimer:** First Naruto fanfiction. :D I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own rain. Rain belongs to everyone… I think. O.o

Well enjoy the little fic. :P

* * *

**Summer Rainfall  
Pixie Ayanami**

She supposed it was the actual feeling of the water on her skin that made her like the rain so much. Or perhaps it was the lack thereof, because it wasn't like being fully enveloped in water at one time. That type of water was nice too, but she couldn't, and she doubted anybody could, stay under for as long as she'd like, in the comfortable womb the water creates, without beginning to suffocate for air. That's why the rain made sense to her, it was a feeling between emptiness and fullness to its whole extent.

It wasn't raining hard, or at least not yet; the claps of light thunder in the distance were growing with each moment, promising to bring more rain with it. One lone raindrop fell into her hand, one out of the thousands and millions that actually existed in this one shower. One raindrop that was just like the rest of the raindrops, yet different; different in size, shape, density, and so forth. Or maybe she just imagined there was a raindrop in her hand to begin with, since there were so many around her in the first place. Yet when she looked at her hand, she saw the evidence of the small little puddle that lay on her palm, made by the raindrop that touched her.

Oh the significance.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard a familiar boy's voice inside the complex call for her, looking for her. Actually, she was surprised he would look for her here. Neither of them have ever formally been in this place, and in fact she only been here one other time since he left. Two and a half years ago when he left them, left home.

Sakura sighed as she squeezed her palm shut, preventing more raindrops to fall in. She didn't usually do this anymore. Too much had built on her plate to concern herself with the issue. Of course she did worry, any good friend would worry, but then there were the missions to handle, the books to read, the patients to heal, the friends to look after, the family matters to attend to, her list could go on and on. He wasn't with her now; there just was no room for him to develop in her mind.

But as much as Sakura wouldn't want to admit, she did think about him. When she lay in bed at night, his twelve year old face seeped into her mind, making it difficult for her to sleep. She wanted so badly just to talk with him, just to see him for maybe a moment or two. That's all she would ask for, if she ever had the chance. The moment would pass as quickly as a summer rainfall, but it would be enough for her; she was positive she would be able to say everything she would need to.

Suddenly the thunder was right over her head, startling the female ninja. The rain came down hard, on her head, over the whole Uchiha complex. The empty house echoed the thunder's cry in each chamber, startling the young boy inside with an abrupt yelp. Sakura smiled as hundreds of raindrops bombarded her from above. Hand still fisted the singular drop from before remained intact.

He was very much like a raindrop, Sakura decided. Once together with his friends, like condensation in a cloud, he parted to create his own path. They all did. Naruto is still on his quest to becoming Hokage, she is training to become a medic nin, and then you have the others of their class, becoming teachers, maybe even Anbu, depending. But change wasn't always wonderful, since he did not leave for the better. Perhaps for him it was a good move, for he would become more powerful as a person. But for such a pathetic reason… power wouldn't matter. Power is nothing if there is no meaningful purpose for it. And indeed he continues to strive for that stupid reason…

He was different. She knew that. She was different from him, Naruto, and everyone she knew, even Tsunade, of who she trained under. However, one fact still remains: they all were of Konoha Village, and therefore connected to one another. He didn't see that when he left. He thought he was an outcast in the village, someone that no one could understand. Well, Naruto thought that, too, as well as she, at one point, so he wasn't alone.

Sakura gave a shaky breath once more.

Why didn't he see it the same way she did?

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" she heard behind him, "I found you…" His voice faded at the end as he saw her stand alone in the rain. But she wasn't ready to turn around, and Naruto didn't see to make any move to force her. "You're thinking about him, aren't you…?" Sakura nodded.

It was a topic neither liked to discuss very often.

Finally Sakura opened her hand. The water droplets drenched it within seconds, the lone little puddle growing with each one. Sakura peered into the gray skies. Maybe they were nothing like raindrops. After all, raindrops cannot choose the path they want to take, as humans so freely could. Maybe it's all relative, and everything is alike. She wasn't sure anymore.

Finally, she spoke. "I miss him, you know."

Naruto nodded. "I know. Me too."

There was a comfortable silence, surrounded by the soft patter of raindrops. It was a different womb than that of water, more comfortable, more breathable, and much more soothing. Was it raining where he was right now? Was he thinking the same thing?

"Don't worry, Sakura. Sasuke will come back," Naruto assured. His name was finally said. It hung low in the air like the clouds that loomed above them.

Uchiha Sasuke.

That in itself was a special thing about him, for no one else could have his name.

"You're right," Sakura said, turning to look at Naruto. She smiled. Sasuke will return one day, and the moment wouldn't be fleeting, like this summer rainfall. It would last; she would make sure of it. They both would.

Naruto smiled, as well. "You're drenched. What made you come out in the rain?" he asked, crossing his arms. She gave a small chuckle.

"The rain had something to tell me," she stated. Naruto obviously didn't understand, so she shook her head. "Never mind. Let's go."

He nodded, and as she closed the door to the Uchiha complex, she knew that she would be back there again, just like the rain. Except next time, the rain wouldn't be so empty, but perfectly whole.

Fin


End file.
